


Feels Like Home

by kaeorin



Series: Loki's Lullabies [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff Bomb, Fluff without Plot, Lullabies, Nighttime, Sharing a Bed, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeorin/pseuds/kaeorin
Summary: When you wake up after a nightmare, it doesn’t take long for Loki to soothe you back to sleep.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Loki's Lullabies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678240
Comments: 9
Kudos: 272





	Feels Like Home

You were far too old to still startle awake in the middle of the night because of nightmares. And yet here you were. You stared up at the ceiling for a while, waiting for that queasy feeling in your stomach to subside. The night was peaceful. Loki was soundly asleep beside you, and the quiet sound of his breath did much to reassure you. Now that you were awake, you couldn’t even remember what you’d dreamed, only that it was threatening and ferocious and hungry. You sat up and tried not to shiver when your feet touched the cold floor. Maybe you should give up on sleeping for a while and find something to work on.

You heard Loki sigh and turn over, and then you felt his hands seek you out, touch your back. “What is it, darling?” His voice was low, but you could hear the sleepiness in it. You turned to look back at him over your shoulder, and smiled. He had that sweet, rumpled look about him that told you he’d been dead asleep. He so rarely got a good night’s sleep.

“Just a bad dream.” You shrugged. “Go back to sleep. It’s fine.”

Instead, he sat up and reached to gently pull you backwards, into him. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

You let yourself lean against him as he wrapped his arms around you. You don’t love that you woke him, but maybe this was worth it. “I don’t even remember it,” you confessed, letting your head tilt backwards to rest against his shoulder. “Just feelings. I know it’s silly.”

He made a low noise of disagreement and kissed your cheek. He didn’t seem upset to have been awakened. If anything, it was easy to believe that he was enjoying this closeness at least as much as you were. He blew warm breath against your ear, which sent pleasant chills cascading through your body. He knew you so well, this man. After a while, he pulled you backwards until you both were lying in bed again. Perhaps this _was_ better than getting up. You sighed in contentment and settled yourself a little more comfortably against him, then pulled the blanket up over the both of you. When you were finally done squirming, he wrapped his arm around your back and held you close. He drew in a breath and you expected him to say something to you, but what he did instead made your mouth drop open.

He was singing.

You didn’t recognize the words, or even really the language itself, but despite all that, you knew it had to be some kind of Asgardian lullaby. The melody was simple, but gentle and soothing. He turned his head to rub his nose against your forehead as he sang. Was there magic in the song? As you listened, your eyelids grew heavy again, until you finally had to close your eyes and let your head rest firmly against him. You couldn’t catch even a single word that you recognized, but there was something about the tune, or just the way he sang it, that made you feel that it had to be about love. Perhaps when he was a child, Loki’s mother had soothed him to sleep with songs like this. Love settled in around you, warmer and more comforting than your blankets. You wrapped your arm more tightly around him and hugged him.

He kept singing soft, secret words of love to you even as he felt you finally drift back to sleep.


End file.
